teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Rising
Chaos Rising is the second episode of Teen Wolf Season 3. According to the overnight ratings for cable television, 2.108 million people watched the 10PM broadcast on MTV on June 10, 2013. While smaller than the audience for the season debut, this episode was seen by more people than all but two of the prior two season's broadcasts. Only'' Omega'' last season and Wolf Moon in Season 1 scored higher. Synopsis Allison and Lydia stumble upon a possible clue to finding Boyd and Erica while a childhood friend of Stiles goes missing. Full Recap Lydia traces a line with a pen around the bruise the Mysterious Girl left on her arm in Tattoo. She holds it up to the identical mark on Allison’s arm and says she fails to see a pattern. They are driving to find Scott because Allison believes he might know what the symbol means. Stiles has talked Scott into attending his childhood friend Heather’s 17th birthday party. Scott is reluctant because it seems weird to him to go to a different high school’s party. Stiles explains that he went to nursery school with Heather and that she promised to introduce the pair to all of her friends. Stiles thinks this will be an excellent opportunity for Scott and him to move on from Allison and Lydia. Scott notices a missed call from Allison on his phone. Inside the party, Heather and her friend Danielle (Shantal Rhodes) are toasting blue Solo cups for her birthday. Heather intimates that she is planning to have sex for the first time tonight. Danielle reminds her that her first time is “sorta gross and kinda hurts.” Heather says when she eventually falls in love she wants to be “good at it”. When the boys enter, Heather leaps at Stiles, kissing him deeply and asking him to come with her to the basement to get wine. Once in the cellar she kisses him again. She explains her plan to lose her virginity, taking off her shoes and kissing him deeply again. They discuss the fact that they are both virgins and agree to move forward. Stiles doesn't have a condom, Heather sends him to the upstairs bathroom to find some her brother keeps there. Allison and Lydia have found the party. Scott meets them outside and they show him the bruises. Stiles finds the condoms but they are SMITH-BRIAR brand “XXL Large Size Condoms”. He glances down at his crotch with a look of comical fear. In the wine cellar, Heather is wandering barefoot when suddenly all the bottles on all the racks begin to shake. A single bottle then slowly screws itself from its holder and smashes to the floor. Panting, Heather rushes around that rack to see who pushed the bottle, there is no one there. Another bottle fires like a bullet from a rack behind her. More bottles begin to explode as she screams. She cuts her feet on the shards of bottle glass on the floor as the room runs red with blood and spilled wine. Behind her one of the high set windows begins to open on its own. She is suddenly jerked out of the room through the window. Stiles returns to find Heather gone. There is no wine or broken glass visible on the floor which just moments before was littered with both. Stiles finds only Heather’s discarded shoe as the window closes slowly behind him. Isaac paces near the large wall sized window in Derek’s loft apartment. Derek is planning to have Peter Hale drop by to attempt to retrieve the memories Isaac lost in the events prior to last week’s episode. The process of retrieval is to plunge claws into the back of the neck to share memories as we saw with Scott and Peter in Co-Captain back in Season 1. Isaac says he doesn't like the idea and he doesn't like Peter but Derek explains he doesn't know how to do it so they have to get Peter. Isaac goes on to say that Scott doesn't trust Peter and that he, Isaac, trusts Scott. Derek wants to know if he has Isaac’s trust. He says yes but repeats that he doesn't like Peter. Derek says nobody likes Peter. Peter enters and says that - while coming back from the dead has left his abilities somewhat impaired - his hearing still works. He says that he hopes both the others are comfortable expressing their feelings straight to his face – to which Derek says “We don’t like you.” Peter explains that the claw to the neck thing is an ancient ritual used mainly by Alphas since it is a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. He says one slip could paralyze someone or kill them. He then plunges his claws into Isaac’s neck. Peter’s eyes glow blue as Isaac begins to kick and struggle. He sees a series of blurry images. One is Boyd, another is Deucalion. Peter explains that Isaac did find them. He saw bare glimpses and heard them talking about time running out. Deucalion apparently promised that they would both be dead by the full moon – tomorrow night. At school, Scott makes Derek look at the matching bruises on Allison and Lydia. Derek says it’s nothing. Lydia says it’s Pareidolia a mental condition that causes people to see patterns that aren't there. Scott says the girls are just trying to help. Derek balks at this pointing to Lydia and saying “this one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you.” He points to Allison, “and this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack.” Stiles points out that, while there may have been mangling and maiming, there was no death associated with all that Lydia and Allison were involved in last season. Allison quickly points out that her mother died. Derek says her death was due to the Argent family honor code and not his actions. (See Party Guessed) Allison says she’s there to help Scott not Derek. He says they need to find something “real” if they want to help him. Scott takes Derek aside and asks that he give Allison a chance saying that she is on their side now. Derek says then maybe Scott should clue her in on what her mother was actually trying to do the night he bit her. (See Raving) Later, near the lacrosse field, Stiles is trying to figure out what the Alpha Pack wants with Erica and Boyd – Scott says he’s not sure the Alphas want them. Stiles then speculates that they may be recruiting Derek. At that moment, The Alpha Twins: Ethan and Aiden pass by. Scott senses something and turns to watch them walk away. He doesn't say what caught his attention. Coach Bobby Finstock is teaching a remarkably simple and yet extremely accurate lesson about the Stock Market and asks on what two principles the market is based. Scott raises his hand and, assuming he couldn't possibly know the answer, Coach says he can be excused to go to the bathroom. Scott persists and provides the correct answer which is “Risk and Reward”. Coach is ecstatic that Scott knows the answer. He then asks the class for a quarter. Stiles is quick to offer one, reaching in his pocket to retrieve the coin. He instead flips the XXL condom from the night before out of his pocket and onto the floor. Coach picks it up, returns it to him and says “congratulations”. Coach then uses the old drinking game “quarters” to explain the risk and reward principle. If you take the risk and successfully land the quarter in the cup you won’t have to take a pop quiz. Danny points out that it’s not a “Pop” quiz if they already know about it. Coach challenges Scott to put the quarter in the mug. If he fails – he will have to take the quiz AND write an essay. If he succeeds there will be no extra work. He then explains that there is a third option – not to play at all. Coach then explains that everything Scott knows about himself, his abilities and his past experiences should inform his decision and determine if the risk is worth it. Scott chooses not to play at all. Stiles is about to take his turn when his father shows up with the news that Heather has been missing since Stiles saw her last. He had assumed when he couldn't find her that she had simply gone off with other friends. Allison is still trying to work out the meaning of the symbol drawing it free hand on a piece of paper while looking up “ancient symbols” on the internet on her Apple laptop computer. The Alpha Twins enter and Lydia says she wants one. When Allison asks “which one?” Lydia explains that she wants the “straight one” obviously. At that moment, Danny enters, notices one of the twins and distractedly bumps into another student. The twin in question seems to notice Danny as well. Allison picks up her logoed coffee cup from Beacon Hills Coffee and Tea and realizes that the mark may not be an ancient symbol but instead a modern logo. She looks up to explain this to Lydia but finds her gone. She and Danny are now chatting up both of the twins separately. Scott and Stiles speculate that the Alpha Pack may be behind Heather’s disappearance but can’t come up with a convincing reason why they would want to do that. Stiles seems panicked. He explains that his mom and Heather’s mom were best friends. He and Heather grew up together and took bubble baths together when they were 3 years-old so he HAS to find her. Scott says they need Isaac to remember and decide if Peter and Derek failed then Dr. Deaton might have some idea of how to help. At the Animal Clinic, Derek, Stiles and Scott empty large bags of ice into a metal bath tub. Dr. Deaton explains that lowering Isaac’s temperature will lower his heart rate and help him slip into a trance state - like hypnosis. Deaton says Isaac will be “half transformed” and this will somehow allow them to access his subconscious mind. Deaton says they will slow his heart rate until he is “nearly dead” to get the result they need. Isaac enters the tub and they get him into a trance. He remembers finding Boyd at the Beacon Hills First National Bank in a vault. He also says he saw Erica’s dead body. Derek refuses to believe that Erica is dead. If so, they wonder, who was in the vault with Boyd? Scott suggests it might have been the Mystery Girl that saved Isaac in the last episode but Isaac says no that “she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was”. Stiles speculates that the Alpha Pack are pitting the prisoners against each other during the full moons like a “werewolf thunderdome”. They set out to make a rescue plan. Allison manages to trace the bruise symbol on her arm to the same bank. Lydia wants to know why she’s not reporting what she found to Scott. Echoing Derek, Allison says she needs to find something “real” first. At 5:00PM at the Loft, Stiles, Derek, Scott and Peter formulate a plan to break into the vault based on a successful robbery that took places just before the bank closed for good. A narrow air duct leads from the roof into the wall of the vault and from there Derek believes he can use his fist to break through the wall into the bank. When Stiles doubts there is enough room to get enough power behind a punch, Derek demonstrates by punching his hand hard enough to throw him off balance. Derek asks for volunteers to follow him down the shaft into the vault. Peter refuses saying he is still not up to “fighting speed” yet, still recovering from being dead. He then points out the futility of going after the Alpha pack that is super strong. He then reminds them about the twins combining bodies to form “one giant alpha”. He is willing to let both Erica and Boyd die rather than fight. Stiles then asks if someone could please kill Peter again. Derek asks Scott to come and he agrees that they have to try. In the vault, Boyd is pacing and seems agitated. A girl we’ve never seen before is sitting on the floor nearby. Allison takes bolt cutters and cuts the chains off the bank’s outer door to gain entry. Once inside she is grabbed by her French Teacher and Guidance Counselor Ms. Morrell. The older woman tells her to hide in a storage room and not to come out until she hears the “fighting start”. Allison hides just in time. Deucalion, the female Alpha (Kali) and another member of the pack walk down the hall. The woman pauses and taps the long claws on her feet for a moment just outside the door. Allison spills ammonia to hide her scent and eventually the Alpha moves on down the hall. In the room, Allison uses her phone for light and sees what appears to be Erica’s corpse propped against a shelf. As she watches, the lifeless body slumps down further. Peter and Stiles are left at Derek’s loft to wait as the others break into the bank. Stiles has the idea that the Alpha Pack might live at the bank which seems odd to him because he figured they would have a lair of some sort. Peter points out that they are werewolves not James Bond villains. Teasing Stiles further, Peter claims to live underground in caves and tunnels. Stiles believes him and Peter scoffs and says he has an apartment downtown. Still, Stiles believes their decision to keep their prisoners at the bank must have some significance as must their decision to kill them on the full moon. The fact that they haven’t killed them on the previous three full moons sets Peter to thinking and he and Stiles search to find what substance makes up the vault’s walls. Scott hesitates outside the bank. He says they are not measuring the risk accurately. Specifically he wonders why they've waited so long to kill Boyd. It’s been four months since they painted Derek’s door – "why the wait" may be the most important missing detail. Derek rushes ahead and Scott follows. Peter realizes that the mineral that makes up the walls of the bank vault, Hecatolite or Moonstone, has been blocking the natural moonlight from reaching the prisoners keeping them from transforming for four months. Peter likens it to starving lions before Roman gladiatorial games so that the beasts would be more vicious and blood thirsty. The pent up energy from all those missed transformations mean Boyd and the girl will lose all control if the moonlight reaches them. Peter says they are the starved lions. They call to warn Scott just after he and Derek have broken through into the vault. As the moonlight streams in through the newly punched hole in the wall, Boyd begins to lose control. Derek then sees the girl and says “Cora” (Adelaide Kane). She warns Derek to get out. Derek explains to Scott that she is his little sister and he thought she was dead. Just as Boyd and Cora are losing control, Ms. Morrell steps to the vault door and puts the final line of what Scott sees is a complete circle of Mountain Ash powder. Just as we saw in Raving in Season 2, the werewolves can’t cross the line meaning all four are now trapped inside the vault. Deucalion waits outside, folds his cane and says that Ms. Morrell (He calls her Marin) shouldn't kid herself because this isn't the first time she’s gotten her “hands dirty”. He then takes her arm and she leads him away. Inside the vault, Boyd and Cora go off on Derek and Scott. Hearing the fight Allison leaves her hiding place. As she reaches the door, Allison sees Boyd has gotten the better of Scott lifting him high in the air with his claws stuck in his belly. She reaches down and, over Derek’s objections, breaks the circle of Mountain Ash calling to Boyd as she does it. Boyd and Cora flee the vault. Derek is incensed. Scott points out that Allison saved their lives but Derek says she’s loosed two killing machines into the world at large. Allison fires back that she is not the one turning teenagers into killers. Derek retorts that she might not but the rest of her family… Allison admits that she’s made mistakes but that Gerard is not her fault. Derek verbally strikes again with “What about your mother?” Allison is confused and they both look to Scott demanding that he explain. At Lydia’s house she is sleeping when she suddenly jerks and begins screaming and flailing around in her bed. Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Dylan O'Brian and Tyler Posey Scott McCall and Stiles Party Time .png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Dylan O'Brian Caitlin Custer Stiles and Hether first kiss.png|ummmm there's a girl attached to my face Stiles at the party.jpg|Scott is awestruck by the fact that Stiles is getting action somewhere other than The Jungle Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Tyler Posey Shantal Rhodes Scott McCall and Danielle.png|Boy please, don't EVEN bat those eyes at me. Danielle is more woman than you can handle! Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Caitlin Custer and Dylan O'Brien Heather and Stiles Second kiss.png|This is why you brought me down here? Thank God! Cause I don't know anything about wine. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Dylan O'Brien Caitlin Custer Stiles and Heather in the wine cellar.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Stiles' Condoms.png|Pro Tip: They're actually about the same size. They just put XXL on the box to make guys feel better about their "average". Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Dylan O'Brien Stiles Condom No Fit.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Caitlin Custer Heather Wine Bottle Breaks .png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Caitlin Custer Heather About to get grabbed .png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Tyler Hoechlin Daniel Sharman Derek's Loft.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Ian Bohen Daniel Sharman Claws to the back of the neck.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Orny Adams Bobby Finstock teaches quarters.png|1997 Alpha Tau Omega Quarters Tournament Champion finally puts what he learned in college to good use. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Crystal Reed Holland Roden Tyler Hoechlin Tyler Posey and Dylan O'Brien Meeting at school.png|I want to know what Club or Organization they listed on the sign up sheet to book this classroom Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 PC Chrome interface on a Mac Laptop.png|Another episode, another weirdly wrong computer screen Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Daniel Sharman Isaac Before the Ice Bath.png|Giant tub of ice? Where's the beer? Isaac memories.jpg|If you've ever thrown a cat into a swimming pool... Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Daniel Sharman Isaac Ice Bath.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Daniel Sharman Tyler Posey Dylan O'Brien Tyler Hoechlin Seth Gilliam Animal Clinic Ice Bath.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Gideon Emery Deucalion in Isaac's memory .png|Isaac's memories are apparently a Calvin Klein Obsession Commercial from the 1980s Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Daniel Sharman Gideon Emery Bank Vault in Isaac's memory.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Felisha Terrell Kali in Isaac's memory.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Tyler Posey Dylan O'Brien Linden Ashby Scott McCall Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Tyler Posey Dylan O'Brien Tyler Hoechlin Ian Bohen Derek's Loft Planning.png|So YOU take out the casino security cameras, Scott, dressed as a croupier will enter the counting room here. Peter you just sit at the bar and hit on aging showgirls Kay? Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Crystal Reed Allison Argent First National Bank of Beacon Hills.png|Think they're trying to tell us something? Coach teaching about the Stock Market and an abandoned bank... Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Crystal Reed Allison Argent First National Bank of Beacon Hills interior.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Crystal Reed Allison Argent Bianca Lawson Ms Morrell warns Allison.png|Shut Up! Hide! Then when things sound REALLY dangerous come back out. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Felisha Terrell Kali smells Allison and Ammonia.png|Ooooh that is strong - time to change Mr. Fluffy's litter box. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Adelaide Kane Cora First National Bank of Beacon Hills Vault.png|Not Dead Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Gage Golightly Dead Erica head UP.png|Dead Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Gage Golightly Dead Erica head DOWN.png|Even Deaderer Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Dylan O'Brien Stiles in Derek's Loft with Moonlight .png|Tell me you don't hear Fievel singing Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Dylan O'Brien Ian Bohen Stiles and Peter research.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Tyler Posey Tyler Hoechlin Scott McCall Derek Hale Bank Vault Break In.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Sinqua Walls Boyd shadow.png Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_2_Bank_Vault_Sinqua_Walls_Tyler_Posey_Scott_McCall_and_Boyd_fight.png|I'm about to make a withdrawal - from your gut! Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Crystal Reed Allison Argent Bank Vault Door.png|Okay - Okay assessing the situation... What would mom do? Shut the door and let them kill each other... that's no help. What would Grandpa do... ah Ffff it - I'm breaking the seal. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Boyd and Cora Escape the Bank.png Allison in the bank.jpg|Yeah well, Dead Mom! So there! Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Holland Roden Lydia Screams.png|I think maybe she used he wrong kind of batteries Video Chaos Rising Recap Category:Episodes Category:Season 3